Love Has No Boundaries
by integra-sama2012
Summary: Someone from Integra's past comes back and turns her world upside down. This is my first fan fic so be kind. Reviews are always welcome.
1. Default Chapter

I dont own Hellsing or any of the characters just my OC. This is my first Hellsing fanfic so be kind. Reviews are always welcome. Now on to the story

Love Has No Boundaries

"It has been a long time since I heard that name Alucard. What is she doing in my country?" said Sir Integra Wingates Hellsing.

"It seems Master that something or should I say someone is about to blow your country and your Queen to hell." Alucard said with a smirk on his face.

"The fun is about to begin."

And with that last remark Alucard disappeared in to the shadows and left his master to think about what he has just said.

_What is Daphne Cromwell doing back in London? _

Integra sat at her desk wondering of Daphne unable to believe she is here. She first heard of her when she was 13 just before her father had died. She had helped the Hellsing Organization defeat the abominations that had roamed London. But Daphne was a vampire and not only that she was sired by Alucard. She had drank Alucard's blood to be free of him and once free she helped the Hellsing Organization trap him and put him in the dungeon locked up and forgotten for 20 years. Once Alucard was locked away Daphne disappeared from London and Integra's world.

_Daphne please don't leave me you are my only friend. _

There was a knock on the door and Integra was taken out of her thoughts from when she was a young child morning over the loss of Daphne.

"Enter."

Walter runs into Integra's office out of breath and a worried look on his face.

"Sir Integra, we just received word that there is a FREAK attack on Trafalgar Square."

"WHAT?" Mobilize the troops and prepare my car I am going to Trafalgar Square also!"

"Yes Sir Integra right away."

With that Walter left Integra to prepare for battle.

Integra was dressed in her normal green suit with a scabbard at her side and a pistol in her left hand. With her weapons in hand she went out the door of her office to the awaiting car in the driveway.

Once at Trafalgar Integra could not believe what she saw FREAKS feasting on London's own citizens.

"Alucard!"

"Yes my master?"

Alucard appeared in front of Integra with is trademark grin.

"Do you have any idea what in the hell is going on?"

"I do. Remember I had told you about the battle that will face you, well let's just say this is the beginning. What are my orders?"

"Same as always search and destroy. Oh and Alucard make sure Seras does her duty."

"Yes Sir Integra."

Alucard disappeared into the shadows and left Integra outside her Rolls Royce. Integra watched as her troops were attacking the FREAKS and Alucard and Seras were fighting two vampires.  
_  
Seras has become a very powerful vampire. Alucard has done well in training her._  
_  
Thank you for the complement Sir Integra I hope not to let you down._

Integra was taken of guard; she did not know that Seras could read someone's mind like Alucard could. This new ability impressed Integra very much and intrigued her on what else the young vampire could do. She saw that Seras was looking at her with Alucard's trade mark smirk on her face.  
_  
I know Seras that you will not let me down, but next time, do not read my thoughts with out my permission. _  
_  
Yes Sir Integra. But I hope soon you will let me into your mind._

With that last statement Seras went back to fighting along side Alucard. Integra on the other hand was left thinking about Seras's words.

Integra seeing that all was under control was about to step back into her Rolls Royce when something caught her eye in a near by ally. Integra was walking toward the alley when Walter stopped her.

"Sir Integra, I do not think it wise to go there alone. Do you wish me to accompany you?"

"No Walter, I will be fine. Stay here and wait."

"As you wish. Just be careful."

Integra then left Walter and walked toward the ally way with her pistol in her hand. Hopefully it was nothing that she saw, but in reality Integra wanted it to be a FREAK so she could alleviate some frustrations upon it. But a FREAK would not be waiting in the darkness for Integra.


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2

Once Integra was in the ally she felt a shiver go down her spine. She knew something was out there but she couldn't figure it out. As she kept walking a shadow was following Integra's every move. Integra stopped dead in her tracks, as she was about to turn around to see what was behind her the shadow grabbed her around the waist and pulled her next to her.

"My dear Integra Wingates Hellsing it has been far too long. You have grown into a most gorgeous woman."

As the woman said this she felt Integra all over her body from her waist to curve of her breast. Integra could not believe that this filth was taking advantage of her.

"Get your filthy hands off me! I swear by God I will blow your damn head off Daphne Cromwell!"

Daphne let go of Integra, once freed she turned around and put the barrel of her pistol right into Daphne's head. Integra saw the woman that left her when she was a child, she had not changed much just her clothing was different. Daphne wore a black pant suit with a red shirt underneath and it showed off the curves of her body. Her hair was long and dark brown with dark red eyes that one could lose oneself in. 

"Integra is that a way to treat an old friend? I thought Walter would have taught you better. I am not here to harm you in anyway, I am actually quite found of you. I know of all that you have been threw, you have become a strong brave woman. But besides wanting to see you again, I am here to help you."

"I do not think my organization needs help for the likes of you. Thank you but no thank you. You can be on your way."  
Integra turned away from Daphne and started to walk to her car when Daphne appeared before her.

"You do not understand my dear that something is coming and your great Hellsing Organization can not handle this threat. I am here to offer my services to make up for my misdeeds."

"So you think if you help us your past misdeeds will be erased. I do not think so. You will have to do more than just offer your help for your deeds to be forgiven. I will give you this I will think of your offer. Now get out of my way."

Daphne moved out of Integra's way and bowed to her. Integra ignored her and walked back to the car.  
_  
I can not wait till I see you again my dear Integra._

Once out of the ally a shadow appeared behind Daphne. He watched as Integra walked away.

"She is quite a very interesting human, very strong, brave, noble, and pure. I know now why you want her to yourself."

"I want to protect her from the likes of you, that is why I agreed to help you. I do not believe in your plan but as long as she is alive I will do as you command."

"I did not know you were that devoted. Come my dear we have a lot to catch up on."

The man behind Daphne turned her around and kissed her hard on the lips. She tried to back away but he was too strong for her. He deepened the kiss and his hands roamed all over her body and they disappeared into the shadows.

Integra reached the car and looked back into the ally and back to the car. Walter walked up to Integra to see if she was alright.He knew something had happened in the ally.

"Sir Integra, what happened in the ally?"

"Nothing really Walter, just that Daphne Cromwell approached me in the ally. Now I am ready to go home. Tell the troops to clean the area and I want a full report on my desk by the morning."

"Yes Sir Integra."

Walter bowed and Integra got into her Rolls Royce and headed home.

Once home Integra headed straight to her room to take a shower. She wanted to wash the filth of her body and she also thought of burning her clothes.


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter is rated "R" for some lemony goodness. This my first try at a lemon. Reviews are always welcome.

I dont own Hellsing just my OC. Now on to the story.

Chapter 3

Integra opened the door to her gorgeous room. Her eyes wandered across the floor and rested on her four post bed, its silver sheets pleasing to her tired eyes. As she looked around her immaculate room her eyes wondered to the picture of her father and mother, set eternally in a silver-framed portrait, giving her 19th century vanity new life with their joyous smiles.

She walked to the door of her bathroom and closed the door behind her. Her bathroom had a shower and a four legged bathtub. Integra decided to take a bath and soak her troubles away.

In another part of the Hellsing mansion Alucard and Seras were coming in from the mission.

"I'm glad that mission is over Master. I need a bath."

"Well Police Girl if you hurry you can take a bath with Sir Integra." Alucard smirked knowing what Seras was thinking.

_I think I might go see if Sir Integra needs anything, she has had a long day._

_Don't have too much fun Police Girl._

Seras disappeared into the shadows and transported to Integra's room.

Alucard went into his room and saw a blood bag waiting for him on his table. He took it opened the bag with his fangs and drank every last drop of blood. After sitting in his table chair Alucard decided to rest because he knew of the challenge ahead of him. He opened his coffin and inside was Daphne Cromwell curled up in a ball with no clothing on.

_You serve me too well my dear. _

Alucard got into his coffin kissed Daphne on the forehead and closed the lid over them.

In Integra's room Seras was surveying the room noticing that her room has become more sensual. Seras loved the silk sheets on Integra's bed.

_I wonder if I could get some for my coffin that would be bloody brilliant but of course in red. _

Seras was taken out of her thoughts as she heard a soft sigh come from the bathroom. She transported into the bathroom and stayed in the shadows to watch Integra. Integra was resting her head on the back of the tub; water was barely covering her firm breasts not leaving much for the imagination. Integra had sensed that someone was in the room with her, thinking that it was Alucard she wanted to mess with his mind so she moved slightly up so that her rose colored nipples would be seen. Seeing this made Seras want Integra even more.

"Alucard you can come out of the shadows I know that you are there watching and I am not very amused."

"It is not Alucard Sir Integra. I wanted to see if you needed anything. I would have made myself known sooner but I was taken with your beauty. I see why Master wants you so much."

Integra was surprised that it was Seras watching her with her surprise there was also a little excitement.

"Officer Victoria if you want to do something get me a towel."

"Yes Sir."

Seras grabbed a towel off the towel rack for Integra. She held it up for her and Integra stood up and Seras rapped the towel around Integra's body. Integra then stepped out of the tub and walked to the sink.

"Thank you Seras that is all for now you may go."

"Sir Integra there is something I must tell you."

"Go ahead."

Integra turned around to face the young vampire and saw that Seras was staring at her with her piercing red eyes. Before Integra said anything Seras moved with lighting speed and pinned Integra between herself and the sink. Seras's face was inches away from Integra's.

"What in bloody hell do you thing you are doing. Let go of me right now!"

"I have wanted to do this for a very long time."

Seras leaned in and Integra did not move a muscle. Seras was about to kiss her when Integra's bathroom phone rang.

"Yes Walter.

"Who is here?

"I'll be right down."

"Leaving so soon Sir Integra."

"I'm going to pretend that this never happened."

_I won't forget Integra. Now I must go find Pip._

Integra walked into her room and changed into her normal green suit and since her hair was still damp she decided to put her hair up in a bun. While getting dressed Seras's actions in her bathroom were on her mind.

_What the hell is going on with my vampire? Does Seras honestly have feelings for me or is it just lust? Do I like Seras in that way? This is too damn confusing._

There was a knock on Integra's door and she was pulled back to the present.

"Enter"

"Sorry to disturb you Master, I wanted to come see how you are feeling."

"I did not know that my pets cared so much for my well being. Do you know what is wrong with Seras; she has not been acting like herself lately?"

"I believe that she is in obsessed with you. I also believe that she is accepting her vampire side."

"I see. Well I am glad that she is drinking more blood packs."

After Integra was done talking Alucard appeared behind her and started to rub her shoulders.

"Enough talk of Seras, you are too tense Master. Let me help you relieve your frustrations."

As Alucard rubbed Integra's shoulders she let out a soft moan. Alucard heard her and moved a hand to the back of her neck and moved his face close to her ear.

"My Master I am at your will let me help you fulfill your every deepest desire."

"Alucard your offer sounds enticing but I am not going to accept nor will I ever. I am needed in my office."

She walked out of her room and headed to her office and left Alucard standing alone thinking of her words.

In another part of the mansion Seras and Pip were having a get together in Seras's room.

Pip pinned Seras between him and the wall, his hands roaming all over her curvaceous body. Seras tore open his shirt and kissed him hard on his full lips, her hands then found themselves cupping Pip's manhood. He let out a load moan and this sent Seras over the edge. She took Pip with one move and threw him on the bed of her coffin.

"I love it when you play rough Police Girl and nice silk sheets by the way."

"Lets just say I had inspiration from Sir Integra. And officer I haven't even shown you what I am capable of."

Seras kissed Pip her tongue wanted entrance between his lips and he opened for her. Being the dominate one Seras became familiar with Pip's mouth and Pip tried to do the same playing with Seras's fangs. She broke the kiss and licked her way to Pip's neck, she could smell his warm blood flowing threw his veins. Bloodlust came over her and she bit into his neck and felt his blood go down her throat. Lust came over both of them Seras with her animal instinct ripped off her clothes and ripped off Pip's pants. With his manhood exposed Seras straddled Pip and he slid his manhood deep inside of her.

"You feel so good inside. I am going to fuck you all night."

"I love it when you talk dirty to me. Now fuck me hard Pip."

Pip was more than obliged to make Seras happy. He pumped hard and fast into her, she moaned at every thrust. His hands squeezed her breasts hard and rolled her nipples between his fingers.

"Harder Pip I'm about to cum."

With each thrust he went faster and harder and after several more thrusts Pip and Seras came at the same time moaning each others name. Seras fell onto Pip's chest and licked the wound on his neck clean.

"You can give a guy a great work out love."

"I aim to please. You are going to need your rest Pip we have much more playing ahead of us."

"Sounds like fun, I can't wait. Seras I want you to know that I am yours now and forever."

Pip fell asleep in Seras's arms.

_Rest now my dear Pip, I have many plans for you._


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Hellsing just my OC. Now on to the story

Chapter 4

Once Integra reached her office she could not believe who was waiting for her.

"What are you doing here in my home Daphne?"

"My dear Integra, I am here to finish our conversation from earlier. I believe I can help you in the battle ahead."

"How do you think you can help me?"

"I can protect you from all that try to harm you especially the undead."

"I can protect myself; I also have Walter and my servant."

When Integra mentioned her servant Daphne flinched. Integra thought this to be odd and wondered why.

"Daphne I find it odd that when I mentioned my servant you flinched, has he done something to harm you?"

"Integra I did not know that you cared about me? I am touched."

Integra blushed and stood up and went toward the window with a cigar in her hand. She lit the cigar, inhaled the smoke and that relaxed her.

"Once I did. That time is in the past. I grew up."

_I still care for you even though I don't want to admit it I do. I hate to show weakness. Damnit to hell. _

Daphne walked to Integra and stood behind her. She put her arms around her waist and Integra gasped. Daphne pulled Integra into her body and she let out a soft moan.

"Your thoughts give you away Integra. I mean what I say, I care for you deeply and I want to protect you. You may put up a strong front for your soldiers and whoever else you want to keep away but it won't work on me."

Integra turned around to face Daphne; tears were falling down her cheek. Daphne raised her hand to her face and wiped away her tears. Integra's blue eyes were staring into dark crimson eyes.

_Integra let me protect you._

Daphne placed a soft kiss on Integra's lips. Integra wrapped her arms around Daphne's neck to pull her close. Their kiss became more passionate, neither wanted to pull away.

While in each others embrace, neither women knew that they had an audience. Seras was watching from the shadows. If looks could kill Daphne would be dead many times over.

_I don't believe this. I wanted Integra for myself no one else should have her._

_A little jealous Police Girl. If you want Integra I can help you._

_Don't you want her, my master?_

_Not anymore I have grown tired of waiting, come to me my child we have much to discuss. _

Integra was the first one to come to her senses. She knew that she shouldn't be embracing Daphne but for Integra it felt right, she didn't want to pull away but she had to, she needed to have control of the situation.

"Daphne would you stay here as my guest we still have many things to discuss. I will have Walter prepare a room for you."

"Thank you Integra. I will not let you down. Anything you ask of me it will be done; I am your faithful servant."

"Thank you for your loyalty I hope that I can trust you."

Integra picked up the phone and called Walter to her office. In no time Walter was knocking on Integra's office door.

"Enter"

"You needed me Sir Integra?"

"Yes Walter, I need you to prepare a room for Daphne. Make sure that it is not by Alucard or Seras."

"I have a thought we can fix one of the guest rooms next to your room?"

"That is fine Walter, whatever needs to be done do it."

"Yes Sir Integra. Miss Cromwell will you please follow me."

Daphne followed Walter out of Integra's office and Integra was left with her thoughts of Daphne and the kiss that they shared.

_I will see you later my dear Integra._

Down in the dungeons Alucard and Seras were having a conversation.

"My Master what do you have in mind. I want Integra to myself. That damn bitch has no right to touch her."

"My, My Police Girl such language. I will help you get Integra into your bed. Maybe you can persuade her to become a creature of the night."

"So Master you do have an alternate motive for helping me. I thought you grew tired of waiting for Integra?"

"I have. I have a new object of my desire. I want Daphne Cromwell all to myself. I can help you, you can help me."

"What is your plan?"

"You are to befriend Daphne and put her in a situation in front of Integra to make her lose her trust of her. But you Police Girl must gain Integra's trust as well. When she sees Daphne's betrayal she will run to you with open arms."

"This sounds very interesting. But how am I to make it not look like Daphne was set up?"

"You will find a way."

Alucard smiled the biggest smile in centuries. He knew that his plan will not fail as long as Seras did a great performance. Seras will have Integra and Daphne will be his. Life is too sweet for Alucard.


End file.
